Erinnerung
by Houseofterror
Summary: Lily hat eine Amnesie erlitten und nur James kann ihr helfen, die Erinnerung wieder zu finden.
1. Erwachen

**Summary: **

Spielt nach dem 7. Schuljahr der Marauder. Lily und James sind nie ein Paar geworden. Nach einem schweren Unfall verliert Lily ihr Gedächtnis und es liegt nun an James ihre Erinnerungen zu wecken...

**Disclaimer:**

Alle Figuren(bis auf meine ;-) ) gehören J.K. Rowling. Zudem mach ich hiermit kein Geld.

**A/N:**

Lang, lang ist es her seit meiner letzten Fanfic, aber ich hatte keine originellen Ideen mehr, sie fortzusetzen. Jetzt kommt mal wieder was neues von mir, ich hoffe euch gefällt's!

**Kapitel 1: Erwachen**

Auf einmal wurde alles hell. Sie öffnete die Augen und blickte in das Licht. Es schmerzte.

Sie versuchte ihren Kopf zu drehen, aber es ging nicht. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie war, aber sie wünschte sich die Dunkelheit zurück, sie gab ihr Sicherheit. Das Licht und der unbekannte Raum machten ihr Angst. Was war geschehen? Niemand gab ihr eine Antwort. Es war einer der wenigen Momente, in denen sie, Lily Evans verzweifelt wurde.

Im selben Moment betrat Annie Cooper das Krankenhaus. Sie war Lilys beste Freundin und die beiden Mädchen gingen durch dick und dünn. Die Nachricht von dem Unfall hatte Annie aus allen Bahnen gerissen. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Man hörte zwar ständig in den Medien davon, jetzt sogar noch öfters, da sie Hogwarts schon verlassen hatten und nun ihre Zeit bis zur Ausbildung genossen, aber dass einem nahe stehenden Menschen so etwas passiert, das konnte sich wirklich niemand vorstellen.

Die Tür zu Lilys Zimmer öffnete sich und ein Arzt betrat den Raum. Er schaute auf die Krankenakte und blätterte darin herum. Dann schaute er die Patientin an.

„Ah, Miss Evans, Sie sind schon wach."

„Wo bin ich?", fragte Lily verzweifelt. „Und woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?"

„Miss Evans, Sie befinden sich in Krankenhaus. Sie waren heute früh in einen Motorradunfall verwickelt."

Lily war schockiert. Ein Unfall? Sie bewegte Ihren Kopf leicht nach vorne und sah, dass ihr Arm eingegipst war.

„Wir haben Sie vorhin operiert, Sie hatten innere Blutungen. Ihr Arm ist gebrochen. Ob Ihr Gehirn auch noch Schäden erlitten hat, können wir noch nicht sagen, wir müssen die Ergebnisse abwarten."

„Wie ist das Ganze passiert?", wollte Lily wissen.

„Sie erinnern sich nicht daran?"

„Nein. Das einzige was ich weiß ist, dass ich den Namen Lily Evans trage und diesen Unfall erlitten habe."

„Aber Miss Evans, heißt dann ja...", stotterte der Doc.

„Was heißt das? Was ist hier los?"

„Miss Evans, Sie erinnern sich nicht an einen Aspekt Ihres Lebens?", hakte der Art nach.

„Nein, ich weiß nicht wo ich gelebt habe, was ich getan habe und warum ich etwas getan habe, ich sehe nur Dunkelheit, wenn ich versuche, an meine Vergangenheit zu denken."

Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und Annie trat in das Zimmer.

„Oh Lily! Zum Glück bist du wach! Ich bin fast gestorben vor Sorge", sagte sie und ging ans Bett um ihre beste Freundin zu umarmen.

Als sie sich aus der Umarmung lösten, fragte Lily: „Wer bist du?"

Annie konnte es nicht fassen, warum machte Lily in solchen Momenten Scherze? Sie hatte gerade einen Unfall erlitten und schon kamen solche Sprüche?

„Lily, was soll das? Du kannst mich doch jetzt nicht auf den Arm nehmen."

„Ähm...", meinte der Arzt, aber die Mädchen beachteten ihn nicht.

„Lily, es ist echt keine Zeit für Scherze, es waren schwere Stunden für uns alle", meckerte Annie.

Lily blickte sie an und versuchte etwas Vertrautes in ihrem Gesicht zu finden, aber diese Person, die bei ihr stand, kam ihr so unbekannt und fremd vor.

„Wie ist dein Name?", fragte Lily.

„Wie mein Name ist? Das müsstest du doch wissen...", meinte Annie.

„Wie ist dein Name?", fragte Lily erneut.

„Aber Lily, ich bin deine beste Freundin, du kennst..."

„Wenn ich mich einmischen darf, ich habe da eine Vermutung, die sich gerade bestätigt", sagte der Arzt.

„Was ist es?", fragte Annie.

„Ich glaube die Folgen des Unfalls sind weitaus schlimmer, als wir dachten. Sie ziehen sich über einen gebrochenen Arm und einige innere Blutungen hinaus. Ich glaube, Miss Evans hat eine retrograde Amnesie erlitten."

„Was heißt das?", fragte Annie verzweifelt.

„Es bedeutet, dass man sich nicht mehr an Aspekte seiner Vergangenheit erinnern kann. Auch an seine Freunde nicht, für Miss Evans sind Sie eine fremde Person."

„Was, was ist mit unser jahrelangen Freundschaft, die ist einfach weg?" Annie schaute den Arzt noch verzweifelter an als vorher.

„Sie ist nicht komplett weg, es gibt eine Möglichkeit, dass die Erinnerung doch noch auftaucht, jedoch ist dies ein weiter Weg, den Miss Evans nur mit der Person ihres Vertrauens gehen sollte."

Annie schaute böse und meinte grimmig: „Denken Sie, ich bin keine Vertrauensperson?"

„Ich schon, aber es zählt nicht, was ich denke, sondern was Miss Evans denkt."

Und dann schauten beide auf eine Lily, die ihre Augen geschlossen hatte. Der Arzt verließ das Zimmer und Annie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett.

„Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!", schrie Lily und schreckte aus dem Bett hoch.

„Was, was ist los?", fragte Annie.

Der Arzt stürmte in Lilys Zimmer und schaute in das erschrockene Gesicht seiner Patientin.

„Ich...ich...habe einen Menschen gesehen...Vergangenheit...", stotterte Lily.

„Was für einen Menschen?", fragte Annie.

„Männlich...dunkles Haar...Brille...groß...", stotterte Lily weiter.

„Das ist nicht möglich!", erschrak sich Annie.

„Kennen Sie diese Person, von der Miss Evans spricht?", fragte der Arzt.

„Ja", antwortete Annie. „Lily, kennst du seinen Namen?"

„Nein, ich sehe nur diesen Menschen vor mir, ich kenne ihn."

„Wer ist diese Person?", wollte der Arzt wissen.

„James Potter, er ging mit uns zur Schule", antwortete Annie.

„Ich will ihn sehen!", forderte Lily.

„Sicher?", fragte Annie.

„Ich kenne ihn."

„Vielleicht kann dieser Mister Potter Miss Evans helfen", sagte der Arzt.

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern", meinte Annie.

Sie verließ geschockt das Zimmer, Lily erinnerte sich an den Jungen, der in sie verliebt war und ständig nach einem Date gefragt hatte, den sie aber nicht leiden konnte. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein...Doch jetzt war nur Lily wichtig...


	2. James

at sallita: Nee, sind nicht zusammen und der Arme hat schon aufgegeben, aber sie braucht ihn ja jetzt. Was nicht ist, kann noch werden ;-)

at Lilyfee: Ja danke fürs Kompliment! Ich wollte mal was anderes ausprobieren, ich hab schon mehrere typische James/Lily Stories geschrieben und hab halt mal dran gedacht wie es wäre wenn James Lily abgehakt hat und sie ihn jetzt braucht. :-)

**Kapitel 2: James**

Der Raum roch nach Alkohol und Rauch. Es war ein kleiner Pub im Herzen Londons, doch er war voll wie nie. Wenn man übertreiben durfte, könnte man sagen, dass sich ganz London in diesem kleinen Raum versammelt hatte.

In einer etwas dunkleren Ecke saßen zwei hübsche junge Männer und tranken Bier. Der eine hatte strubbeliges, schwarzes Haar und trug eine Brille über seinen braunen Augen. Der andere hatte schwarzes, glänzendes Haar, das ihm bis unter die Ohrläppchen ging. Sein Gesicht war schön, er hatte dunkle Augen und einen kleinen Kinnbart. Sie unterhielten sich über ihr Lieblingsthema: Mädchen.

„Oh nein, Padfoot, Linn wird sich nicht von ihrem Freund trennen, um mit dir auszugehen."

„Warum nicht, Prongs? Ich weiß, dass sie auf mich steht, warum soll sie nicht ihren Gefühlen nachgehen?", fragte Sirius.

„Seit wann redest du über Gefühle, Pad? So kenne ich dich gar nicht", meinte James.

„Ach, das kennt man nur von dir, ne? Ich sag nur Evans. Wie lange hast du sie nicht mehr gesehen?"

„Seit unserer Rückfahrt nach London. Aber es ist gut so. Du weißt, dass ich nach Weihnachten aufgegeben habe, sie nach einem Date zu fragen. In Hogwarts war es hart, aber jetzt ist die Schulzeit vorbei."

„Prongs, was redest du da?"

„Mann Pad, ich sehe sie nicht mehr täglich, ich werde nicht mehr ständig dran erinnert, wie wunderschön sie ist und wie stark meine Gefühle für sie waren."

„Waren? Bist du über sie hinweg?" Sirius wollte es jetzt genau wissen.

„Nun ja, ich denke schon. Sie ist zwar immer noch eine Traumfrau, aber ich habe mich damit abgefunden, dass sie mich nicht will. Es gibt Dinge im Leben, die ein Mann einfach akzeptieren muss, auch wenn es schwer ist", philosophierte James.

„Dafür brauchtest du auch nur 3 Jahre", sagte Sirius neckisch.

„Naja, die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt."

Ein blonder, blauäugiger Mann betrat den Pub. Auch er war sehr hübsch. Er drängte sich durch die Menschenmassen, die sich vor einem kleinen Fernseher versammelten, und erreichte nach langer Zeit endlich den Tisch, an dem die beiden Freunde saßen.

„Hi Jungs. Mann, was für ein Trubel ist denn heute hier los?", fragte er.

„Ach die Muggel schauen sich schon wieder eines dieser Spiele an, bei denen 23 Menschen auf einem Feld befinden und einem Ball hinterherrennen. Ich hab das auch mal verfolgt, ist nicht schlecht, aber Quidditch ist natürlich unschlagbar", grinste Sirius.

„Hi Moony, warum bist du so spät?", fragte James.

„Ich war noch den Trank abholen, du weißt schon, dass ich nicht mehr so kränklich aussehe", erklärte Remus.

„Beim ollen Schniefelus", maulte Sirius.

„Ehrlich mal, dieser Kauz hat irgendwas an sich, was mich stört." James lehnte sich nach vorne und fing an zu flüstern: „Vielleicht ist er in schwarzmagische Dinge verwickelt, zutrauen würde ich es dem ehemaligen Slytherin ja."

„Ach Quatsch, warum sollte er mir dann helfen? Er kennt mein Geheimnis, wenn er einer der typischen Ex-Slytherins wäre", antwortete Remus darauf.

„Du siehst auch in jedem Menschen etwas Gutes, Moony. Selbst mit der Evans warst du befreundet, obwohl sie unseren Freund hier ziemlich verletzt hat, weil sie immer 'Nein' auf seine Fragen antwortete und ihm fiese Sprüche an den Kopf geknallt hat. Aber zurück zu Schniefelus: Dem trau ich nicht und werde ihm auch nie trauen", meinte Sirius.

„Tja, da kann ich wohl noch so viel reden, du wirst deine Meinung nicht ändern", lachte Remus.

„Sturkopf", lachte James.

„Hey, wer hat denn nicht auf unseren Rat gehört und ist drei Jahre lang der Evans nach gelaufen? Ich auf jeden Fall nicht. Soviel zum Thema Sturkopf", verteidigte sich Sirius.

„Jetzt streitet nicht", meinte Remus. „Die Ära Lily ist ja jetzt vorbei, das neue Leben beginnt, die Schule liegt hinter uns, jetzt fängt ein neuer Abschnitt an."

Die Kellnerin kam an den Ecktisch.

„Was darf's sein?", fragte sie.

„Einen schwarzen Tee bitte", sagte Remus und die Frau verschwand nickend und brachte die Bestellung einige Minuten später.

„Typisch Moony, der ist echt teesüchtig", lachte James.

„Es ist nichts Schlimmes, gerne Tee zu trinken", verteidigte sich Remus. „Außerdem kann ich jederzeit damit aufhören, hehe."

„Ja, ja", meinten seine beiden Freunde gleichzeitig und tranken dann einen Schluck Bier.

Die Tür des Pubs öffnete sich erneut und eine junge Frau trat herein. Sie hatte brünettes Haar, welches ihr bis über die Schultern reichte. Wenn man in ihr Gesicht blickte, dann fielen einem ihre schönen braunen Augen und ihre vollen Lippen auf. Trotz ihres Aussehens war die Dame jedoch nicht eingebildet, sondern kam allen natürlich rüber.

Sie schaute sich in dem Raum um, denn sie war auf der Suche nach genau einem Menschen. Denn nur dieser Mensch war es, wegen dem sie die Hoffnung nicht aufgab, dass es noch Rettung gab.

Als sie die Ecke mit den drei jungen Männern passierte, sprach einer dieser Männer sie an.

„Annie?", fragte Remus.

Sie drehte sich um und blickte in drei erstaunte Gesichter.

„Hallo Jungs. Es ist gut, euch hier zu finden."

„Ach ja?", fragte Sirius etwas misstrauisch. „Wieso bist du nicht mit deiner besten Freundin Evans unterwegs? Ich meine, es ist Freitagabend, da läuft niemand alleine durch die Gegend."

James lachte, doch Remus sah ihn böse an und er hörte damit auf.

„Annie, wie geht es dir?", fragte er.

„Ach naja, Remus, wie soll ich das bloß erklären?", seufzte sie.

„Wie wäre es mit den Worten gut, schlecht, mittelmäßig?", spottete Sirius.

„Ach hör auf, Black! Es ist jetzt echt nicht die Zeit, Witze zu machen! Außerdem habe ich dir nie etwas getan!"

„Ach nein, Cooper? Deine beste Freundin hat meinem besten Freund das Herz gebrochen, indem sie ihn immer zurückwies. Das ist ja wohl Grund genug, auf alle Ewigkeit auf dich sauer zu sein!", maulte Sirius.

„Was ist das für eine Logik? Soll ich Lily sagen: Geh mit ihm aus, geh mit ihm aus, du musst! Das muss sie doch selbst entscheiden. Was kann ich dafür, wenn sie nicht will?", fragte Annie.

„Ja ja, nimm die Herzensbrecherin ruhig in Schutz, das machst du ja bei jedem, nur nicht bei uns, wir sind die bösen Marauder, ehrlich mal, wenn du so unparteiisch wärst wie du dich gerade beschreibst, dann hättest du auch mal ein gutes Wort für uns einlegen können und nicht immer nur der Evans beistehen können", meckerte Sirius zurück.

„Wie kann man nur so komisch und unlogisch denken? Du bist doch auch der beste Freund von James Potter, stellst du dich da auf Lilys Seite? Wohl kaum! Und ich verurteile dich nicht gleich deswegen, denn du hast mir nichts getan!", verteidigte sich Annie und wurde immer lauter.

„Ach du verstehst gar nichts!", schrie Sirius.

„Du noch weniger!", kreischte Annie und die Leute drehten sich zu dem Tisch um.

„Hey, hey, hey! Beruhigt euch mal. Es gibt keinen Grund, euch zu streiten. Das ist eine Sache zwischen James und Lily und ihr habt euch da nicht einzumischen", sagte Remus und hoffte nun endlich auf Ruhe. „Oder wie siehst du das, Prongs?"

„Du hast Recht, Moony." James sprach das erste Mal nach Annies Ankunft im Pub.

„Seht ihr und Lily sieht das bestimmt genauso", meinte Remus. „Annie ist bestimmt nicht hierher gekommen, um sich mit dir zu streiten."

„Nein, wahrlich nicht", sagte sie.

„Also was gibt es?", knurrte Sirius.

„Ich bin wegen James hier", antwortete Annie.

„Stehst du neuerdings auf ihn, oder was? Und seit wann nennst du ihn James?", zischte Sirius.

„Sirius!", sagte James in ermahnendem Tonfall und sein bester Freund lehnte sich zurück.

In solchen Momenten wusste er, dass James es ernst meinte und er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn sein allerbester Freund auf ihn sauer war.

„Was gibt's denn?", fragte James.

„Ich möchte das gerne mit dir alleine besprechen", antwortete Annie.

„Warum?", fragte James.

„Naja, es ist mir halt sehr wichtig", meinte Annie.

„Naja das hier sind meine Freunde, was ich erfahre sollen sie auch erfahren", sagte er.

„James, bitte, wir müssen in Ruhe darüber reden, ich weiß wie gut ihr befreundet seid, aber das hier liegt mir sehr am Herzen und es sollen nicht gleich alle erfahren."

James blickte in die Gesichter von Remus und Sirius und nickte dann.

„Okay Jungs, ich werd dann mal, wir sehen uns morgen", sagte James und stand auf.

Annie folgte ihm aus dem Pub.

Sie gingen im Mondschein die Straße entlang.

„Also was willst du mir denn nun sagen?", wollte der immer neugieriger werdende James wissen.

„Es ist etwas schreckliches passiert", schluchzte Annie und konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr verbergen. Sie blieben stehen.

„Hey Annie, nicht weinen." James nahm sie in dem Arm um sie zu trösten.

„James, es geht um Lily."

In diesem Moment fühlte James einen Stich im Herzen. Er wusste, dass etwas Schreckliches passiert sein musste, wenn ihre beste Freundin anfing, zu weinen. Die alten Gefühle kamen wieder hoch...

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte er.

„Lily...sie...oh Gott!" Annie begann heftiger zu weinen.

„Hey Annie, sieh mich an!" James schob sie ein Stück von sich, um in ihre Augen zu blicken. „Was ist geschehen?"

„Unfall", antwortete sie geistesabwesend.

„Oh mein Gott", sagte James. „Sie...sie lebt aber noch, oder?"

„Ja."

„Wie kam es dazu?", fragte er.

„Sie konnte nicht mehr bremsen und ist mit dem Motorrad in ein Auto gerast und hat sich mehrmals überschlagen."

„Oh Gott, wie geht es ihr?"

„Sie hat einen gebrochenen Arm und mehrere innere Blutungen erlitten. Die Ärzte haben sie bereits operiert."

„Was hat sie danach gesagt?"

„Jetzt kommt das Schlimmste, James. Es sind nicht nur der Bruch und die Blutungen, es ist etwas passiert, was ich gar nicht erst glauben konnte."

„Was?Was?"

„James, Lily hat eine Amnesie erlitten. Sie kann sich an nichts mehr erinnern, nur dass sie Lily Evans ist und..."

„Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist!"

„Wie gerne würde ich das..."

„Das kann nicht sein." In James Augen konnte man Verzweiflung sehen.

„Doch."

„Nein!"

„James, da gibt es noch eine Sache."

„Was?"

„Sie schrak aus dem Schlaf hoch und hat dich beschrieben. Sie kann sich an dich erinnern. Du bist ihr vertraut."

„Ich? Warum gerade ich? Warum nicht du?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht beantworten. Ich weiß nur, dass sie dich sehen will, weil sie dich kennt."

„Aber ich bin der gewesen, der sie ewig genervt hat wegen einem Date, warum will sie mich sehen?"

„James, sie kann sich nicht an deine Taten der letzten Jahre erinnern, nur an dein Aussehen."

„Oh Gott."

„Es gibt da noch etwas."

„Was?"

„Der Arzt meinte, dass es eine Chance gibt, ihre Erinnerungen zu wecken, wenn eine Vertrauensperson bei ihr ist. Bitte, du musst uns helfen!", flehte Annie.

„Dann liegt ihr Schicksal in meinen Händen?", hakte James nach.

„So ist es. Bitte James, es gibt nichts Wichtigeres für sie im Moment, als dich zu sehen."

„Dann werde ich zu ihr gehen, gleich morgen früh."

„Ich hoffe, du kannst es schaffen", heulte Annie.

„Ja ich auch." Das waren seine letzten Worte bevor sich ihre Wege trennten.

James konnte in dieser Nacht nicht einschlafen. In seinem Kopf schwirrte immer wieder der Gedanke: _Lilys Schicksal liegt in meinen Händen...Lilys Schicksal liegt in meinen Händen..._

_Soo, das war das zweite Chap. Würde mich über ein Review sehr freuen. Ich versuche so schnell wie möglich weiterzuschreiben :-)_


	3. Im Krankenhaus

at Lilyfee: ja das ende ist mehr als vorauszusehen, aber es ist spannend, die story nach und nach zu entwickeln. ja sirius und annie – ich konnte nicht anders, erinnert ja auch an frühere zeiten von james und lily...

at sallita: die spitznamen sind auch irgendwie für die ewigkeit :-) na klar, der james ist ja unser held, aber wie das ganze abläuft, wird noch nicht verraten :-) das mit sirius und annie hab ich gar nicht so bedacht, als ichs geschrieben hab, aber die idee ist nicht schlecht ;-)

at cathleenblack: hey danke, ich hoffe bleibst weiter dabei :-)

**Kapitel 3: Im Krankenhaus**

Am nächsten Morgen betrat James Potter das Krankenhaus. Annie war nicht mitgekommen, James hatte ihr geraten, Lily jetzt nicht zu überlasten. Das Beste war nun, dass sie einen Menschen zu Gesicht bekommen würde, den sie kannte.

Als er die Treppen hinauf stieg, wurde ihm von Stufe zu Stufe klarer, dass der Mensch, den er gleich sehen würde, ihm immer noch sehr viel bedeutete. Er war nicht wie Sirius. Als James den Namen Lily hörte, kamen die Gefühle von drei Jahren wieder hoch. Er wusste, dass es einfacher war, einen Menschen zu seiner Vergangenheit zu zählen, wenn man ihn nicht mehr sah.

James wusste, dass er, wenn er Lily gleich wiedersehen würde, nicht kalt bleiben konnte wie es sich Sirius erhoffte. Er wusste, dass so intensive Gefühle wie er sie in den letzten drei Schuljahren für Lily hegte nicht einfach verschwinden konnten. Er musste sich wohl oder übel noch einmal mit seiner Vergangenheit auseinander setzen...

Nachdem er die Etage erreicht hatte und nun vor der Tür zu Lilys Zimmer stand wurde er leicht nervös. _Ach, komm schon! Du musst ihr helfen_, dachte er und blieb noch ein Weilchen auf der Stelle stehen.

In diesem Moment kam Lilys Arzt um die Ecke und schaute auf das Szenario vor ihm. Der junge Mann vor der Zimmertür kam ihm bekannt vor. _Vielleicht..._, dachte er und ging dann auf James zu.

„Guten Tag", sagte er zum ihm.

„Hallo" meinte James.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte der Arzt und betrachtete James genauer.

„Nun ja, ich...ich kenne die Patientin in diesem Zimmer." James deutete mit seinem Zeigefinger auf das Nummernschild.

„Einer der schrecklichsten Unfälle die einem Menschen passieren können."

„Wie geht es ihr?", wollte James wissen.

„Körperlich hat sie sich für die Verhältnisse eines Unfalls schon sehr gut erholt, aber seelisch wird sie eine Wunde behalten", erklärte Doktor Nichols.

„Ja."

„Sie wissen nicht, warum ich Sie angesprochen habe?"

„Nein."

„Sehen Sie, die junge Miss Evans schrak gestern aus ihrem Schlaf hoch und beschrieb eine Person, die Ihnen sehr ähnlich ist. Ein gewisser James...James...James...hach wieso fällt mir das jetzt nicht ein?"

„Wenn ich helfen kann...Potter vielleicht?", sagte James.

„Ja genau, der war es. Puh, Miss Evans steht unter unserer genauen Beobachtung und mir entfällt dieses Detail. So ein Puzzleteil kann sehr wichtig sein und im Moment ist dieser Mister Potter der Schlüssel."

„Schlüssel?"

„Nun ja, die Erinnerung kann nur durch Miss Evans geweckt werden, jedoch braucht sie einen Begleiter, der sie kennt und dem sie vertraut. Er kann sie zu Orten führen die das Leben geprägt haben und bestimmte Schlüsselszenen rekonstruieren. Diese Anhaltspunkte können Miss Evans dazu bringen, sich zu erinnern. Es ist ein schwerer Weg, aber es kann klappen."

„Dann bin ich derjenige, der das Schicksal in den Händen hält", dachte James laut.

„Ich kenne Ihren Namen gar nicht", meinte der Arzt.

„James Potter."

„Dann sind Sie es doch. Ich habe vorhin an diese Person, die Miss Evans helfen kann, gedacht, als ich Sie gesehen habe. Aber warum stehen Sie vor der Tür? Sie können das Zimmer ruhig betreten, ich glaube, Miss Evans ist wach."

„Es ist eine lange Geschichte, Doktor."

„Nun ja, dann wollen wir Miss Evans aber nicht länger warten lassen. Ich wollte noch einmal ihren physischen Zustand kontrollieren."

„Ja, wir sollten sie nicht warten lassen", wiederholte James und folgte dem Arzt ins Zimmer.

Lily lag im Bett und schaute aus dem Fenster. Als sich die Tür öffnete, blickte sie in die andere Richtung.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Evans", sagte Doktor Nichols.

„Guten Morgen, Doktor."

„Wie geht es Ihnen heute? Haben Sie körperliche Beschwerden?"

„Nein. Es ist nur meine fehlende Vergangenheit die mir Sorgen bereitet", antwortete Lily.

„Sie haben Besuch", sagte der Doktor und James trat hinter ihm hervor.

„Lily", war das einzige, das James sagen konnte.

„Du. Ich...ich...ich kenne dich. Ich kann mich erinnern, ich habe dich schon einmal gesehen. Dein Name...er...er...er ist...", stotterte Lily.

„James", sagte der Angesprochene.

„Ja genau. James...James...Potter, genau, das ist es!", sprudelte es aus Lily hervor. Sie setzte sich kerzengerade hin.

„Tja wenn Sie keine körperlichen Beschwerden spüren, werde ich Sie nun alleine lassen", meinte Doktor Nichols und verließ den Raum.

„Lily", sagte James erneut uns setzte sich zu ihr ans Krankenbett.

„Du bist hier! Ich kenne dich! Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich kenne dich!"

„Lily, inwieweit kennst du mich?"

„Ich kenne dich einfach, ich weiß auch nicht, es ist einfach so..."

„Lily, woher kennst du mich?"

„Ich weiß nicht, du bist einfach in meiner Erinnerung",sagte Lily in einem Ton zwischen Traurigkeit und Freude.

„In welcher Beziehung stehen wir zueinander?", fragte James verzweifelt.

„Ich...ich weiß es nicht."

„An was kannst du dich noch erinnern?"

„Nichts weiter, ich erinnere mich an dein Aussehen und ich weiß dass der Name stimmt, den du mir gesagt hast, es passt einfach zusammen, es muss stimmen."

„Du kannst dich an keine anderen Dinge mehr erinnern?", hakte James nach.

„Ich weiß irgendwie dass ich dir vertrauen kann, ich spüre es. Du bist in meiner Erinnerung, nichts weiter. Ich kann, muss und werde dir vertrauen."

„Es ist gut, dass du das tust", antwortete James und dachte gleichzeitig darüber nach, dass der ganze Ärger, den Lily und er hatten, auch verschwunden war.

„Ich kenne dich", sagte Lily erneut und lächelte.

„Lily, es gibt eine Reise, die vor dir liegt und ich werde dich begleiten", sprach James ruhig.

„Was für eine Reise?", fragte sie.

„Es ist meine Mission. Ich werde dich an verschiedene Orte führen, an denen du während deines Lebens schon einmal gewesen warst. Die Ärzte erhoffen sich dadurch, dass deine Erinnerungen wieder geweckt werden können."

„Erinnerungen wecken...wie kann das möglich sein?", fragte Lily misstrauisch.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, ob es klappt, aber es besteht eine Chance, die wir nutzen müssen. Lily, es wird sehr schwer für dich, aber deswegen bin ich als Vertrauensperson ja an deiner Seite. Ich werde dir den Weg weisen. Wir dürfen jetzt die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben."

„James, wieso ich?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß nur, dass wir diese Reise unternehmen müssen, um die Puzzleteile deiner Erinnerungen zusammenzufügen. Ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass wir es versuchen sollten."

„Aber wenn es nicht funktioniert..."

„Dann haben wir es wenigstens probiert. Lily, du darfst nie vergessen: Du kannst mir ganz und gar vertrauen. Du hast einen Freund an deiner Seite, der dir den Weg weisen wird. Es ist uns allen wichtig, dass du die Erinnerungen wieder zusammenführen kannst. Sei dir da sicher."

„James, ich weiß nicht wie und ob wir das schaffen werden, doch meine innere Stimme sagt mir, dass es das Richtige ist, was du hier tust."

„Niemand kann das wissen, doch wir werden nicht so leicht aufgeben.

„Okay", meinte Lily. „Du kannst mir helfen..."

Das Gespräch der beiden ehemaligen Streithähne verlief ziemlich schnell. Als James das Zimmer verließ, hörte er noch die Worte seiner großen Liebe in seinen Ohren:

„Ich vertraue dir"

_Und das war die Nummer drei! Wie immer bitte ich an dieser Stelle wieder um ein Review von euch Lieben..._


	4. Zurück nach Hause

at cathleenblack: ich versuchs ;-)

at Lilyfee: na klar kann er das, ich hab sogar schon den schluss vor augen, bloß das dazwischen muss ich noch entwickeln.

at sallita: sie weiß ja wer sie ist und dass sie zaubern kann, also sooooooooo unwissend ist sie nicht. Das mit James stimmt schon, aber er hat jetzt die chance bekommen, sich erwachsen zu zeigen...

**Kapitel 4: Zurück nach Hause**

Die Tasche stand gepackt auf dem Bett, das Zimmer war hell erleuchtet. Die kurze Jacke hing nicht mehr an dem Kleiderständer.

Es war eine Woche nach dem Unfall und Lily durfte das Krankenhaus verlassen. Der Arzt hatte ihr geraten, nach etwa fünf Wochen einen Arzt aufzusuchen, der den Gipsverband abnahm. Von der Operation spürte sie keine Nachwirkungen mehr, sie durfte sich jedoch so früh nach dem Unfall nicht zu sehr belasten.

Annie war gekommen, um Lily in die gemeinsame Wohnung zu fahren. Sie stand am Fenster und betrachtete den Regen.

Lily trat zu ihr und schaute ebenfalls aus dem Fenster, um die Tropfen, die sich daran bildeten, zu beobachten.

„Es wird Zeit nach Hause zu fahren", sagte Annie nach einer Weile.

„Mein Zuhause ist bei dir?", fragte Lily.

„So ist es. Wir haben damals beschlossen, zusammen zu ziehen."

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Lily entmutigt.

„Lass dich nicht verunsichern,Vertrauen aufbauen ist möglich."

„Ich...ich kann dir noch nicht vertrauen. Ich hoffe, du kannst das verstehen, ich kenne dich erst seit einer Woche. Der einzige Mensch, der eine längere Beziehung zu mir hat ist James. Ich kannte ihn schon vorher, das gibt mir irgendwie Halt."

„Ja, er kann dir helfen. Weißt du, jeder Mensch braucht diesen Menschen, mit dem man diese wichtige Sache teilen kann. Deswegen sind Menschen, die keinen anderen Menschen haben, auch so unglücklich. "

„Ich bin froh, dass du mich verstehst, Annie. Das gibt mir zusätzlich Kraft."

„Naja, selbst wenn ich dich nicht verstehen würde und jetzt mit Zicken käme, wäre es keine Veränderung. Du würdest mir immer noch nicht vertrauen, also kann ich auch gleich ruhig bleiben statt mich unnötig aufzuregen."

„Ob ich mich in dieser Welt da draußen zurechtfinden werde?", fragte Lily.

„Es ist schwer am Anfang, aber du hast ja eine Hand die dich führt. Mach dir darüber mal keine Sorgen. Und nun lass uns diesen Ort hier verlassen", sagte Annie.

Lily nickte und nahm ihre Tasche in die unverletzte Hand. Sie drehte sich noch einmal im Zimmer um und schloss dann die Tür.

Sie gingen die Stockwerke nach unten zu Annies kleinem Auto.

„Du hast ein Auto?", fragte Lily.

„Jap, ich hab es vor deinem Unfall von meinen Eltern bekommen. Sie brauchen es nicht mehr."

Annie öffnete den Kofferraum und lud die Tasche ein.

„Du kannst ruhig in den Wagen steigen", meinte sie.

Lily blickte sie unsicher an.

„Hey, ich habe einen Führerschein, ich bin schon alt genug, falls du das meinst. Ich kann sehr gut Auto fahren", verteidigte sich Annie.

Lily nickte und setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz.

Als sie das Krankenhausgelände verließen blickte Lily sich wie wild um. All diese Gebäude, an denen sie vorbei fuhren, waren ihr neu.

Annie bekam das natürlich mit und versuchte ihre Freundin zu beruhigen.

„Hey, das ist jetzt echt eine Menge an Informationen, die auf dich zukommt, aber keine Angst. Es sieht vielleicht chaotisch aus, aber es ist nur ein Schein. Man gewöhnt sich schnell an das Leben hier."

„Wo sind wir gerade", fragte Lily.

„Wir befinden uns auf der Tower Bridge in London. Unter uns fließt die Themse. Es ist nicht mehr weit."

Lily schaute weiter aus dem Fenster.

„Es ist so groß. Die Stadt meine ich."

„Naja, es ist die Hauptstadt. Aber ich versichere dir, du wirst dich zurechtfinden."

Sie bog nach einiger Zeit in eine kleine Seitenstraße und parkte vor einer schmuddeligen Tür.

„Endstation", sagte Annie und stieg aus dem Wagen.

Lily öffnete die Tür und schaute verdutzt. Hier wohnte sie? In so einer hässlichen Straße? Das konnte doch nicht Annies Ernst sein.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte die Rothaarige.

„Warte ab."

Annie blickte sich kurz um und öffnete dann die Tür. Lily hatte erwartet, jetzt einen Hausflur zu betreten, doch sie befanden sich in einem Wirtshaus. Ein junger Mann kam auf sie zu.

„Aaaaah Annie und Lily", sagte er und lächelte.

„Hallo Tom", sagte Annie und umarmte ihn.

Lily gab dem Mann zaghaft die Hand.

„Ein schweres Schicksal. Es tut mir so Leid für dich, Lily. Du kannst dich nicht an mich erinnern, aber ich bin Tom. Vor diesem Unglück seid ihr Beiden oft hier gewesen, um zu essen."

„Ja, wenn wir zu faul waren, selbst zu kochen", lachte Annie.

„Bleibt doch hier. Der Koch hat etwas Leckeres da", schlug Tom vor.

„Danke Tom, aber ein anderes Mal, wir wollen einfach nur in die Wohnung kommen", sagte Annie.

„Okay, dann bis bald. Den Weg kennst du ja."

Annie umarmte Tom zum Abschied und ging mit ihrer Freundin zur Hinterhoftür. Dann holte sie ihren Zauberstab heraus und tippte auf einige Steine der Wand. Die Steine drehten sich zur Seite und legten dann einen Gang frei.

„Willkommen zu Hause", sagte Annie und trat auf die belebte Straße.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte die ihr folgende Lily.

„Wir sind in der Winkelgasse", meinte Annie und ging an schrägen Häusern vorbei. „Hier kaufen alle Zauberer und Hexen das ein, was sie brauchen."

Als sie an einem Geschäft vorbeigingen, in dem man Zauberstäbe kaufen konnte, wurde Lily dunkel vor Augen.

_Sie öffnete die Augen und befand sich in dem Geschäft._

„_Oh guten Tag, junge Dame, ich habe Sie bereits erwartet", meinte ein sehr freundlich aussehender älterer Herr._

„_Guten Tag, ich brauche einen Zauberstab", sagte die elfjährige Lily._

„_Aber natürlich, natürlich. Aber was wäre das richtige Modell für Sie?"_

_Er ging in den hinteren Teil des Ladens und kam mit einer Box wieder._

„_Vielleicht dieser", sagte er und reichte Lily den Zauberstab, damit sie ihn schwingen konnte._

_Sie schwang ihn und die Stühle an der rechten Wand fielen um._

„_Oh nein, das ist ganz sicher nichts für Sie. Lassen Sie mich weiter suchen."_

_Er drückte Lily einen anderen Zauberstab in die Hand. Sie schwang ihn und er gab ihr das Gefühl von Sicherheit, was auch dem Verkäufer auffiel._

„_Das ist der richtige für Sie, junge Lady", sagte er und Lily bezahlte._

„_Vielen Dank Mister Ollivander", sagte sie bevor sie den Laden verließ..._

„Lily! Lily!", sagte Annie und tippte ihrer Freundin auf die Schulter.

„Was denn?", fragte Lily und blickte sie an.

„Warum starrst du so auf das Geschäft von Mister Ollivander?"

„Ich war mit elf Jahren hier", sagte Lily.

„Oh mein Gott!", platzte es aus Annie heraus. „Du erinnerst dich?"

„Ja, es ist ganz komisch, dass ich gerade das vor meinen Augen gesehen habe. Warum?"

„Nun ja, es war der Anfang deiner Zeit als Hexe. Ein sehr interessanter Anfang, James wird dir noch viele weitere Dinge zeigen."

„Ja."

Annie nahm Lilys Hand und ging mit ihr noch ein paar Meter weiter. Dann erreichten sie eine Tür neben einem Büchergeschäft mit dem Namen _Flourish and Blotts_ und Annie schloss auf. Sie stiegen eine steile Treppe hoch und kamen dann in eine gemütlich eingerichtete Wohnung.

„Unser Zuhause", sagte Annie und führte Lily ins Wohnzimmer, aus dessen Fenster man direkt auf das bunte Treiben unter ihnen blicken konnte.

„Dein Zimmer ist genau neben dem Wohnzimmer."

Annie öffnete die Tür und Lily trat in einen mittelgroßen Raum, der in einem warmen Farbton gestrichen war.. Auf der rechten Seite war ein von cremefarbenen Vorhängen verschönertes Fenster, von dem man ebenfalls in die Winkelgasse blicken konnte. Vor dem Fenster stand ein großer Schaukelstuhl und an der Wand daneben ein überfülltes Bücherregal. An der rechten Wand befand sich ein großes Bett mit sehr vielen Kissen in rot und gold. An der Wand hingen diverse Poster von Popgruppen. Neben dem Bett stand ein großer Schreibtisch mit einer antiken Lampe.

„Das ist mein Zimmer?", fragte Lily.

„Das ist es. Schön, nicht wahr?"

„Es ist traumhaft."

Lily betrachtete genau das Bücherregal und fand diverse Werke, die sich um Zaubersprüche, Zaubertränke, Verwandlung und ähnlichen Dingen drehten.

Als sie gerade ein Werk herausziehen wollte, klingelte es an der Tür.

Annie ging hinaus, um zu öffnen und trat dann mit James in Lilys Zimmer.

„Besuch für dich",sagte Annie und verschwand dann in die Küche.

„James!", freute sich Lily.

„Hi Lily. Ich sehe, du bist gut zu Hause angekommen."

„Ja. Es ist schön hier."

„Ich war noch nie hier, muss ich gestehen."

„James, es ist etwas passiert", sagte Lily aufgeregt und blickte dann in James neugieriges Gesicht.

„Was denn? Erzähl!"

„Ich hatte eine Erinnerung", meinte sie.

„Ehrlich?", fragte er erstaunt. „Was denn?"

Lily und James setzten sich auf ihr Bett und sie erzählte ihm alles.

„Und das kam als du den Laden gesehen hast?", fragte James.

„Ich habe durch die Fenster geschaut und dann öffnete ich die Augen und war auf einmal in die Kindheit zurückversetzt."

„Wow."

Lily nickte.

„Wir werden es schaffen", sagte James und wollte gerade einen Arm um Lily legen, als Annie zum Tee rief...

_Und das war Nummer vier! Jetzt wird's langsam aber sicher spannend, denn neben der Erinnerung soll Lily ja auch das Liebesglück finden ;-)_

_Bitte, bitte schickt mir doch ein Review_


	5. Winkelgasse die Zweite

At cathleenblack: aber selbstverständlich, was wäre die ff ohne sie?

At sallita: ich versuche es, aber zu schnell will ich die erinnerungen auch nicht verprassen.

At Lilyfee: danke, ich versuche den stil beizubehalten. :-)

**Kapitel 5: Winkelgasse die Zweite**

„Wir werden morgen früh beginnen",sagte James als Annie und er auf dem Sofa saßen.

Lily war bereits zu Bett gegangen.

„So früh?", fragte Annie.

„Es ist wichtig, Lily hatte eine Erinnerung. Wer weiß, was sie morgen noch alles sehen kann, wenn wir in Ruhe durch die Winkelgasse schlendern."

„Du darfst sie aber nicht überlasten. Weder körperlich noch geistig. Sie hat immer noch einen gebrochenen Arm und kann so viel auf einmal mental nicht verkraften. Bitte bedenk das immer!"

„Natürlich. Aber wir dürfen nicht abbrechen. Lily hat jetzt die größte Motivation, die ein Mensch in solch einer Situation haben kann. Wir können uns einfach keine Pause erlauben."

Annie schenkte James Tee nach und grinste dann ein bisschen.

„Was?", fragte James amüsiert.

„Weißt du, manchmal kommt es mir vor, als ob du meine beste Freundin besser kennen würdest als ich", seufzte sie.

„Nun ja, ich habe sie natürlich seit Jahren beobachtet, sie ging mir nie aus dem Kopf. Aus dem Verhalten eines Menschen kann man viel über seinen Charakter ablesen."

Annie schaute interessiert zu James.

„Wie wäre ich denn früher gewesen, wenn du nur mein Verhalten abgelesen hättest?", wollte sie wissen.

„Nun ja, mal überlegen. Du warst ziemlich zickig, wenn ich dich angesprochen habe. Du hast immer über den Büchern gehangen und wenn mal was nicht geklappt hat, dann hast du dich aufgeregt, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Das deutet wohl auf eine kleine Streberin hin, die mich nur so angezickt hat, weil sie ihren Beschützerdrang ausleben wollte. Du wolltest deine beste Freundin vor mir und meinen Jungs beschützen."

„Aber wie?"

„Gezielte Beobachtung", sagte James und trank einen Schluck Tee.

„Der Streber stimmt wohl wirklich", gab Annie zu und lachte. „Aber die Beschützerin?"

„Nun ja das zweite Problem ist, dass sich viele Menschen bestimmte Seiten von ihnen nicht eingestehen. Du hast es nie so gesehen, aber viele Mitschüler waren der Meinung, dass Lily doch mit mir ausgegangen wäre, wenn du nicht ihre Freundin gewesen wärst."

„James, ich habe nichts Schlechtes über euch gesagt."

„Das hat nicht nur was mit Worten zu tun, sondern auch mit bestimmten Haltungen", sagte James.

„Manchmal bist du mir echt unheimlich", meinte Annie.

Es klingelte und Annie öffnete die Tür. Sirius Black trat ins Wohnzimmer.

„Wirklich sehr nett, Cooper! Vielleicht bist du doch nicht die Zicke, für die ich dich gehalten habe...", kommentierte Sirius. „Nein, ich muss mich wohl irren, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass du einen ganz passablen Geschmack hast."

„Vielen Dank, Black! So viel Freundlichkeit ist man ja von dir nicht gewohnt", giftete Annie zurück und holte dann eine dritte Tasse.

„Was soll das hier?", fragte Sirius. „Ich dachte, ich soll dich nur hier abholen. Von einem Schwätzchen mit Cooper war keine Rede."

„Wir müssen dir was erklären", sagte James.

„Na Halleluja, da bin ich aber gespannt", sagte Sirius desinteressiert.

„Pad, es ist wichtig und gar nicht zum Scherzen gedacht", ermahnte James seinen besten Freund.

„Okay, okay. Aber ich bin gespannt wie ein Flitzebogen, was du mir zu sagen hast", meinte Sirius.

„Es ist so, es geht um Lily Evans", fing James an, als Annie den Raum betrat.

„Hätt ich mir ja denken können."

„Black, lass die Witze!", ärgerte sich Annie. „Vor allem sei nicht so laut. Sie schläft im Nebenzimmer!"

„Wie jetzt? Sie wohnt auch hier?"

„Ähm...ja", sagte James.

„Und deswegen hängst du hier rum? Seid ihr jetzt ein Paar oder was?"

„Sirius! Annie, könntest du bitte?", fragte James.

„Also Black, sie hatte einen Unfall. Sie hat eine Amnesie erlitten", erklärte sie.

„Oha. Und nun?"

„Sirius, ich werde in der nächsten Zeit lang sehr beschäftigt sein", sagte James.

„Wieso das denn?", fragte Sirius.

„Nun ja, Lily hat ihre Erinnerungen verloren. Es ist nur James, an den sie sich erinnern kann. Um sie zu wecken, wird sie James brauchen", meinte Annie.

Sirius nahm einen großen Schluck Tee und sah verwundert in die Gesichter seiner Gesprächspartner.

„Aber Moment mal, sie hasst dich, Prongs! Wieso sollst du sie denn begleiten?"

„Sie erinnert sich nur daran, dass sie mich kennt, nicht weswegen. Ich bin der Einzige, dem sie vertraut."

„Oh Mann, was ist nur los mit dieser Stadt? Ich besuche Cooper und Evans vertraut dir auf einmal. Liegt ein Fluch auf London, oder was?", wunderte sich Sirius.

„Es geht noch weiter. Ich werde London in den nächsten Tagen verlassen. Lilys Erinnerungen können geweckt werden, wenn ich sie an ihr bekannte Orte bringe. Die sind nicht nur in London, Pad, die sind in ganz England."

„Na da bin ich mal baff!", sagte Sirius.

James nickte und erhob sich.

„Es ist Zeit nach Hause zu gehen. Ich will noch genug schlafen vor dem morgigen Tag", sagte er und zog seine Schuhe an. Sirius tat es ihm gleich.

„Also dann Annie, bis morgen."

„Bis morgen, James. Bis irgendwann, Black."

Sirius machte eine Bewegung, die einem Winken ähnelte und verließ dann mit seinem besten Freund die Wohnung.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Lily schon sehr früh auf und machte sich einen Tee. Sie setzte sich aufs Sofa und entdeckte einen Zettel auf dem Wohnzimmertisch.

_Lily,_

_musste leider dringend weg, um noch was wegen der Ausbildung zu klären._

_James kommt so gegen 10 Uhr._

_Viel Glück_

_An_

Die Minuten verstrichen und Lily wurde immer nervöser. Es war 9.55 Uhr und sie ging seit etwa einer Stunde durch die Wohnung. Sie wusste nicht, was er mit ihr vorhatte, aber sie platzte beinahe vor Aufregung. Dann endlich ertönte das erlösende Geräusch und sie hörte seine Schritte.

„James!", freute sie sich.

„Morgen Lily", sagte James. „Können wir los?"

„Ja klar."

Sie gingen hinunter in die Winkelgasse.

„Okay, pass auf, wir sind hier in der Winkelgasse, das müsstest du ja bereits wissen. Wenn Ollivander etwas bei dir geweckt hat, dann hoffe ich, dass auch andere Geschäfte es tun werden."

Sie gingen zum Anfang der Straße.

„Ja, hier bist du mit elf Jahren wohl das erste Mal gewesen. Hinter der Backsteinmauer befindet sich der Tropfende Kessel, das Tor zwischen Zauberer- und Muggelwelt. Kannst du mir folgen?"

„James, ich habe keine Erinnerungen mehr, aber ich weiß, dass ich eine Hexe bin und ich weiß auch was Muggel sind. Wenn du mich nach dem Aufrufzauber fragen würdest, würde ich dir sofort _Accio_ nennen."

„Wie kommt es, dass du das alles weißt?", fragte James.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann alles was ich mal irgendwo gelernt haben muss, noch."

„Na ja, da drüben ist das Eulengeschäft. Ich hab hier damals meine weiße Schneeeule Pegasus gekauft."

Er zeigte auf einen Laden gegenüber vom Eulengeschäft.

„_Madam Malkins_. Hier kannst du einen Umhang für jeden Anlass kaufen. Maßgeschneidert."

Lily nickte und blickte in das Schaufenster. Die Sachen sahen sehr schön aus.

James nahm sie an die Hand und zerrte sie zu einem Sportgeschäft, in dessen Schaufenster Besen und Quidditchumhänge ausgestellt waren. Zudem konnte man verschiedene Quaffel und sogar einen goldenen Schnatz entdecken. Die Klatscher wurden weggelassen, sie wurden in sicheren Kisten im Laden gelagert.

„Ich war damals Kapitän der Schulmannschaft", erklärte James. „Mann, das waren Zeiten."

Lily blickte auf die verschiedenen Modelle von Rennbesen.

„Wollen wir hinein?", fragte James und sie nickte.

Sie gingen eine Runde, als Lily verschiedene Schläger entdeckte. Als sie sich wieder umdrehte, war James verschwunden. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und ging einige Regale weiter.

„Hey Lily!", hörte sie James rufen und fing im nächsten Moment einen Quaffel auf.

James kam zu ihr: „Das war gut. Frag mich echt, warum du dich nie für ne Position als Jägerin im Schulteam beworben hast."

Lily schaute ihn verwundert an.

„Ach, vergiss es!",sagte James lächelnd und die Beiden verließen den Laden.

„Ich glaube _Flourish and Blotts_ kennst du bereits. Schließlich wohnst du drüber."

„Ganz im Gegenteil, Annie hatte es nur ein einziges Mal erwähnt und wir sind gleich zur Wohnung hoch."

„Na dann", sagte James und trat ins Geschäft. Lily folgte ihm und fand sich in einer Welt von Büchern wieder.

„Aber das ist ja wunderschön!", meinte Lily erfreut und ging gleich zu einem Regal, um sich ein Buch zu greifen.

James schaute ihr über die Schulter und erschrak dann, als er sich umdrehte und Bellatrix Lestrange auf sich zukommen sah.

„Spiel einfach mit, Lily! Bitte."

„Na wen haben wir denn hier? Potter und das Schlammblut!", spottete sie mit ihrer hohen Stimme.

„Was dagegen, Bellatrix Black?"

„Black? Nein, eine Black bin ich nicht mehr wie mein entwürdigender Cousin. Mein Name ist jetzt Lestrange!"

„Wunderschön, man möchte brechen! Was hast du überhaupt hier zu suchen? Ist dir die Nokturnengasse zu voll?"

„Wie witzig, Potter, wie witzig! Was machst du eigentlich hier mit dem Schlammblut? Hast du sie nun endlich rumgekriegt? Ganz Slytherin hatte schon Wetten darüber abgeschlossen, es war einfach lachhaft!"

James versuchte zu kontern, aber Lily kam ihm zuvor.

„Ja Bellatrix Lestrange, das hat er! Ich hoffe du hast deine Wette verloren", meinte sie.

„Sprich nicht mit mir, du Schlammblut! Hach, wie die Zaubereikultur doch verfällt!", sagte Bellatrix, drehte sich um und verließ den Laden.

James schaute Lily nur mit großen Augen an.

„Was denn?", fragte sie. „Ich sollte doch mitspielen." Sie klappte das Buch zu und verließ den Laden. James folgte ihr.

„Hattest du dich an sie erinnert?", wollte er wissen.

„Nein. Aber ich habe das gesagt, was mir in diesem Moment eingefallen ist. James, waren wir zusammen?"

James erinnerte sich bei dieser Frage an all die Dates, die er sich mit ihr gewünscht hatte. An all die Abfuhren, die Lily ihm erteilt hatte. Er versank in Gedanken.

„James?", hakte Lily nach.

„Nein, wir waren kein Paar. Viele Leute dachten, dass wir vielleicht eins werden sollten, deswegen der blöde Spruch von Bellatrix. Aber wir beide wollten das nicht. Ich glaube an solche Sprüche hatten wir uns gewöhnt", sagte James. Er merkte wie sein Herz schneller klopfte, als sie seine Hand in ihre nahm.

„Okay", meinte Lily und sie schlenderten weiter.

„Unsere Kessel haben wir alle hier gekauft", erklärte James, als er auf ein Geschäft deutete, vor dem Kessel aus verschiedenen Materialien und in allen Größen ausgestellt waren.

„Wobei ich nicht so talentiert im Brauen bin wie du", fügte er hinzu.

Lily grinste und sah sich die verschiedenen Modelle kurz an. Dann gingen sie weiter auf ein großes weißes Gebäude zu.

„Das ist...", wollte James ansetzen, doch Lily unterbrach ihn.

„Gringotts."

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte er sie.

„Es steht ganz groß dran", lachte Lily und die Beiden betraten die Bank, um sich etwas Geld zu holen.

Als sie wieder draußen standen, betrachtete Lily die Gasse etwas genauer. Von der Bank aus konnte man sie gut überblicken.

„Und?", fragte James.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf und sie beschlossen den Weg, noch einmal zurück zu gehen. Sie schauten jedes Geschäft genau an, doch als sie wieder an der Backsteinmauer waren, konnte Lily immer noch keine Fortschritte zeigen.

„Vielleicht müssen wir noch einmal gehen und zwar direkt zu Gringotts, du musstest dir damals ja auch erst Geld holen, bevor du einkaufen konntest", schlug er vor.

Sie huschten also in einem bei diesen Menschenmassen bestmöglichen Tempo zu Gringotts.

„Und?", fragte James erneut.

„Nein", antwortete Lily und blickte traurig.

„Hey, nicht aufgeben. So etwas braucht seine Zeit und wir haben alle Zeit der Welt", baute James die Rothaarige auf.

Lily nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie in den Tropfenden Kessel, um etwas zu essen.

Den restlichen Tag verbrachten sie in der Wohnung von Annie und Lily. James zeigte ihr alte Fotos ,die Anne ihm gegeben hatte, doch keines zeigte Wirkung bei Lily.

Es war schon mitten in der Nacht, als Lily noch wach in ihrem Bett lag. James war bereits vor Stunden gegangen. Der Mond schien in ihr Zimmer und es war relativ hell.

Doch auf einmal verdunkelte es sich wieder vor Lilys Augen.

_Sie befand sich auf einer Tribüne und ließ eine rot-goldene Fahne im Wind wehen. Um sie herum, jubelten die Menschenmassen. Auf einmal explodierte das Jubeln und eine Stimme rief laut: „James Potter hat den goldenen Schnatz gefangen! Gryffindor siegt mit 200 Punkten!"_

Das war dann mal Nummer fünf. Ich hoffe, euch hat es gefallen.


	6. Gleis Neundreiviertel

At cathleenblack: hat zwar lange gedauert, aber ich hoffe, dir gefällt es.

At sallita: naja er wollte es sicher schon immer mal hören, aber in so einer situation ist das natürlich nicht so, wie er es sich sicherlich schon sehr oft vorgestellt hat.

At LiTtLeSuNsHiNe92: Danke, ich hatte eines Tages mal die Idee, eine andere James/Lily-Story zu schreiben.

At Lilyfee: So hier schnell das neue Chap, hab mich ja diesmal auch verspätet. Hier wird Lily nun mehr erfahren.

Kapitel 6: Gleis Neundreiviertel

Lily war wie in Trance nach dieser schlagartigen Erinnerung. Sie lag in ihrem Bett und starrte den Mond an. James Potter hatte also eine Mannschaft gehabt, die sie bejubelte. Was aber hatten die Farben rot und gold zu bedeuten? Waren es einfach nur Mannschaftsfarben oder hatten sie eine tiefere Bedeutung? Sie zerbrach sich so sehr den Kopf über diese Farben, dass sie nicht wieder einschlafen konnte. Sie ging in die Küche und holte sich ein Glas Wasser. Dann schaute sie aus dem Fenster auf die in der Nacht sehr ruhige Winkelgasse. Nur eine Katze lief durch die Straße. Vielleicht hatten die Farben etwas mit dem täglichen Geschehen da unten zu tun. Vielleicht waren sie für Zauberer ein besonders Symbol. Sie trank aus und beschloss gleich James am nächsten Tag zu fragen.

Um 10 Uhr klingelte es am nächsten Tag ununterbrochen an der Tür. Lily verließ mürrisch ihr Bett und öffnete. James kam in die Wohnung hereingestürmt.

„Hi Lily, wir sind schon zu spät!", war seine Begrüßung.

„Guten Morgen, James. Wieso das auf einmal?"

„Schnell, wir müssen kurz vor elf am Bahnhof sein. Keine Fragen. Oh Mann, wie konnte ich nur vergessen, dass heute schon der erste September ist?"

Lily tat, was James ihr gesagt hatte und stand kurze Zeit später bereit im Wohnzimmer.

„James, ich...", wollte sie ansetzen, doch er unterbrach sie.

„Später...wir müssen uns beeilen!"

Er packte sie an der Hand und zog sie aus der Wohnung. Sie liefen durch die Menschenmassen zur Mauer hin und befanden sich kurze Zeit später im Tropfenden Kessel.

„Ah Lily", sagte Tom, doch James, der sie immer noch an der Hand hatte, stürmte mit ihr an ihm vorbei. Tom schaute nur verduzt, als sie durch das Wirtshaus rannten.

„Wohin laufen wir?", fragte Lily, die die ganze Zeit von James mitgezogen wurde.

„Erklär ich dir alles später, du musst mir nur vertrauen",antwortete er und blieb auf einmal stehen, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

„Du vertraust mir doch, oder?", hakte er nach.

„Niemandem mehr", sagte sie.

James nickte, drehte sich wieder um und stürmte weiter. Lily rannte ihm hinterher, einem ihr unbestimmten Ziel entgegen. Sie war mehr als gespannt darauf, was er ihr zeigen wollte.

Als sie Kings Cross erreichten, blieb Lily auf einmal stehen.

„Ein Bahnhof", meinte sie und schaute sich verwirrt um.

„Es ist wichtig", versicherte ihr James und schaute dann auf die Uhr. Fünf Minuten vor elf.

Er nahm erneut ihre Hand und rannte zum Gleis 9. Dann blieben sie auf einmal vor einer Wand stehen.

„Was denn?", fragte Lily.

„Vertrau mir, alles was du jetzt tun sollst, ist keine Angst zu haben und zu laufen", erklärte ihr James und sie nickte.

Sie gingen ein kurzes Stück von der Wand weg und rannten dann direkt darauf zu. Lily schloss während des Laufens die Augen und als sie sie wieder öffnete, stand sie an einem neuen Gleis, auf dem bereits ein scharlachroter Zug stand.

Sie betrachtete ihn genauer. In großer Schrift stand vorne _Hogwarts Express_. Hogwarts, irgendwie war ihr der Name doch mal bekannt, dachte sie. Dann schaute sie auf ein Schild und wurde stutzig.

„James, eine Frage", begann sie.

„Ja."

„Wieso heißt das hier Gleis Neundreiviertel?"

„Ich wusste, dass du das fragst", sagte er. „Es ist das Gleis für Zauberer. Die Welt, die wir kennen, ist nicht immer die Welt, die wir mit den Muggeln teilen. Wir haben geheime Orte, Hogwarts zählt dazu. Deswegen fährt der Zug auch nicht von einem gewöhnlichen Gleis ab."

Um die Beiden herum tummelten sich Kinder und Jugendliche, die ihre Eltern verabschiedeten.

„James, wohin fährt dieser Zug?", fragte sie.

„Hogwarts."

„Was ist das?"

„Ich werde es dir bald zeigen", meinte er. „Es ist eine Schule, die auch wir Beide besucht haben."

„Was für eine Schule?"

„Eine Schule, die Muggel nicht sehen können. Hogwarts ist die Schule für Zauberei. Alle englischen Zauberer haben Zeit auf Hogwarts verbracht."

Lily schloss die Augen und öffnete sie wieder. Neben ihr stand immer noch James, es war alles noch das Gleiche wir vor einer Minute. Sie hoffte so sehr auf eine Erinnerung, aber es kam nichts.

Dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie ja noch eine Frage zu stellen hatte.

„James?"

„Ja?"

„Ich hatte eine Erinnerung gestern Nacht", meinte sie.

„Echt?"

„Ja."

„Aber das ist ja fantastisch! Was hast du gesehen?"

„Du hast mir gestern gesagt, dass du eine Schulmannschaft hattest. Ich habe mich an etwas erinnert. Du hast einen goldenen Schnatz gefangen,was immer das auch ist und alle explodierten. Der Kommentator redete noch etwas von Gryffindor, das Gryffindor gewonnen hat. Aber was ist Gryffindor? Dann schwenkte ich eine rot-goldene Fahne. Was haben diese Farben zu bedeuten?", fragte Lily neugierig. Sie wollte endlich Antworten haben.

„Puuuh, dann mal der Reihenfolge nach: Hogwarts ist ja die Schule für Zauberei."

Lily nickte.

„Und Hogwarts wurde halt von vier Personen gegründet: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Rawenclaw und Salazar Slytherin. Die haben sich dann aber irgendwann gestritten, dass sie ihre Häuser gründeten. Nun wird jeder Schüler, der das erste Mal nach Hogwarts kommt, in ein Haus eingeordnet. Gryffindor steht für Mut, Slytherin für Ehrgeiz, Ravenclaw für Klugheit und Hufflepuff für Treue. Wir wurden in unserem ersten Schuljahr beide nach Gryffindor geschickt. Annie war auch dort. Du warst bekannt für dein Lernen, ich...ähm...für meine Rolle als Mannschaftskapitän."

James wusste, dass es nicht alles war, wofür er einen Namen in Hogwarts hatte. Er gehörte schließlich damals zu den bestaussehendsten Männern dort.

„Komisch, dass ich das alles nicht mehr weiß", meinte Lily.

„Ja. Die Farben rot-gold sind übrigens die Hausfarben von Gryffindor. Das Spiel war wohl gegen Slytherin gewesen, wenn die alle so explodiert sind vor Freude", grübelte James.

„Auf jeden Fall ist es ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass ich dir vertrauen kann, da ich mich nun richtig an dich erinnern kann und nicht nur einen schattigen Umriss vor meinem inneren Auge gesehen habe", sagte sie.

James lächelte und verdrängte alte Erinnerungen von ihm, die davon handelten, dass er Lily immer nach einem Date gefragt hat und stets eine Abfuhr erhalten hatte.

Lily nahm seine Hand, als der Zug sich in Bewegung setzte. Die einzelnen Waggons rauschten langsam an ihnen vorbei. An den Fenstern standen die Schüler und winkten ihren Eltern zum Abschied. Auch Lily hob die Hand, obwohl sie keinen Menschen in dem Zug kannte.

„Was tust du?", fragte James.

„Es ist ein Abschied", sagte sie und nahm dann die Hand wieder nach unten.

Sie drehten sich um und gingen auf die Absperrung zu.

Als sie wieder unter Muggeln waren, wirkte Lily nachdenklich.

„Hast du etwas?", fragte James vorsichtig.

„Nein...ja...ich weiß nicht ob das geht..."

„Was denn?"

„Ich würde gerne Hogwarts besuchen. Vielleicht kann ich mich da erinnern", antwortete sie.

„Na dann machen wir das auch", meinte James lässig.

„Wirklich?" Lily war ganz außer sich vor Freude.

„Natürlich. Ich habe an so etwas auch schon gedacht, aber ich wollte es dir noch nicht sagen, weil ich dich nicht unnötig unter Druck setzen will."

Lily lächelte ihn an und gab ihm dann einen Kuss auf die Wange.

James rieb sich sanft über die Stelle und sein Herz machte einen Luftsprung.

„Das hast du nett gesagt", meinte sie.

„Dann lass uns morgen los. Eine mögliche Erinnerung sollte man nicht stoppen",sagte James.


End file.
